goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Maces
Weapons in the Golden Sun series belong to multiple classes which distinguish themselves by which individual Adepts can equip them and how the weapons appear in the hands of Adepts during battle sequences. The weapons listed here belong to the Mace class of weapons, which can be equipped by most of the party members throughout the series: Isaac, Garet, and Mia in the first game; Felix, Sheba, and Piers in the second game; Matthew, Tyrell, Rief, and Eoleo in the third game. All weapons that are counted as "common weapons" are weapons that can be bought in unlimited quantities in a weapon vendor's Buy menu and are sold without event. All weapons that are counted as Artifacts are special, stronger weapons that do not appear in the Buy menu. These are bought and sold individually and usually are unique, and if one appears in the Artifacts menu of a town's vendor that one weapon can be bought by itself and then be sold by itself anytime afterward to reappear in the Artifacts menu. The vendor shopkeeper will specifically remark about how rare a find your Artifact is whenever you specifically sell one. The prices the games assign to each weapon are quite reliable indicators of how good each weapon is as they measure against each other in actual battle, in most cases. A weapon that is priced higher than another is generally superior to that other weapon even if the other weapon has a higher physical attack rating than the more expensive weapon. Therefore, the following weapons are all arranged by price. Also, they are divided into groups based on what game they first appear in. Keep in mind that many of these weapons continue to be used in later games, even if they are not listed under that game's list of Maces. ''Golden Sun'' Maces These maces were introduced in the original game and make return appearances in the second. Mace: A common Mace that increases base Attack by 6. It is sold in weapon vendors at Vale and Vault in Golden Sun and at Daila and Madra in The Lost Age. Its buy value is 80 coins and its sell value is 60 coins. Heavy Mace: A common Mace that increases base Attack by 26. It is sold in weapon vendors at Bilibin, Imil, and Kolima in Golden Sun and at Alhafra and Garoh in The Lost Age. Its buy value is 500 coins and its sell value is 375 coins. Battle Mace: A common Mace that increases base Attack by 56. It is sold in weapon vendors at Xian, Altin, and Kalay in Golden Sun and at Naribwe, Kibombo, and Yallam in The Lost Age. It is Piers' initial equipment in The Lost Age. Its buy value is 2600 coins and its sell value is 1950 coins. War Mace: A common Mace that increases base Attack by 84. It is sold in weapon vendors at Tolbi, Lunpa, and Lalivero in Golden Sun and at Izumo and Contigo in The Lost Age. Its buy value is 6200 coins and its sell value is 4650 coins. Grievous Mace: An Artifact that increases base Attack by 84, and it is a pure-element weapon in that standard attacks with this weapon are based on the Venus element. Its Unleash effect, Terra Strike, is an attack that adds 20 damage points and is based on the Venus element. It is obtained randomly as a prize in Tolbi Spring with your Lucky Medals. Its buy value is 7000 and its sell value is 5250. Righteous Mace: An Artifact that increases base Attack by 112 and HP recovery by 3. Its Unleash effect, Blinding Smog, is an attack that adds 49 damage, is based on the Jupiter element, and may inflict Delusion on the target. It is sold as an Artifact at Lalivero in Golden Sun and at Contigo in Golden Sun: The Lost Age. Its buy value is 8400 and its sell value is 6300. Wicked Mace: A Cursed Artifact that increases base Attack by 130. Its Unleash effect, Poison Death, is an attack that adds 53 damage, is based on the Venus element, and may inflict Venom on the target. It is found in a chest in the seventh floor of the optional Crossbone Isle dungeon. Its buy value is 13800 and its sell value is 10350. Blessed Mace: An Artifact that increases base Attack by 126 and HP recovery by 2. It does not have an Unleash effect; rather, it can be used as an item while in the inventory of an Adept that is able to equip it (but it does not necessarily have to be actually equipped) to cure an Adept's HP by around 200 both in and out of battle, though there is a chance its functionality as a Usable item will break and it will have to be repaired to reuse its Use effect. It is obtained as a rare drop from Thunder Lizard enemies in the later portion of Venus Lighthouse in Golden Sun, and it is obtained as a rare drop from Turtle Dragon enemies fought throughout the Great Eastern Sea in The Lost Age. Its buy value is 14500 and its sell value is 10875. ''Golden Sun: The Lost Age'' Maces These maces are introduced in the second game: Blow Mace: An Artifact that increases base Attack by 45. Its Unleash effect, Boost Hack, is an attack that adds 17 damage and is based on the Mars element. It is found in a treasure chest at Yampi Desert, in an interior portion. Its buy value is 2800 and its sell value is 2100. Comet Mace: An Artifact that increases base Attack by 105. Its Unleash effect, Ice Crush, is an attack that adds 34 damage, is based on the Mercury element, and may lower the target's Defense rating by 25%. It is only bought randomly by bringing a Star Dust forgeable material to the blacksmith in Yallam so that he may create one of several possible randomly determined items from it, including this one. Its buy value is 8000 and its sell value is 6000. Hagbone Mace: An Artifact that increases base Attack by 108. Its Unleash effect, Wyrd Curse, is an attack that adds 41 damage, is based on the Venus element, and may Haunt the target. It is found as a rusty mace out in the Great Eastern Sea while sailing, at a shallow spot a short ways east of Treasure Isle, and must be reforged at the blacksmith in Yallam. Its buy value is 8400 and its sell value is 6300. Demon Mace: An Artifact that increases base Attack by 115. Its Unleash effect, Evil Eye, is an attack that adds 38 damage, is based on the Venus element, and may inflict Delusion on the target. It is found as a rusty mace in the interior portion of Gaia Rock, at the part where there is a long series of one-room multi-exit hallways, and must be reforged at the blacksmith in Yallam. Its buy value is 9200 and its sell value is 6900. Thanatos Mace: An Artifact that increases base Attack by 125. Its Unleash effect, Heartbreak, is an attack that adds 42 damage, is based on the Venus element, and may instantly fell the target. It is found in a chest in Ankohl Ruins, in a small chamber in the center of a larger room that is reached only by using the Sand Psynergy. Its buy value is 10400 and its sell value is 7800. Rising Mace: An Artifact that increases base Attack by 152. Its Unleash effect, High Vitals, is an attack that adds 52 damage, is based on the Jupiter element, and may add all damage done by the attack to the user's own HP meter. It is obtained as a rare drop from Blue Dragon enemies in Jupiter Lighthouse. Its buy value is 13900 and its sell value is 10425. Tungsten Mace: An Artifact that increases base Attack by 159. Its Unleash effect, Hammersphere, is an attack that adds 58 damage, is based on the Venus element, and may ignore half of the target's current Defense rating to increase the damage done. It is only bought randomly by bringing a Golem Core forgeable material to the blacksmith in Yallam so that he may create one of several possible randomly determined items from it, including this one. Its buy value is 14700 and its sell value is 11025. Maces introduced in Dark Dawn The following maces first appeared in the third game, Golden Sun: Dark Dawn: Vajra Mace: Increases base Attack by 182. It features the Unleashes Power Charge, Critical Move, Boost Hack, and Final Nemesis. It is obtained as a rare drop from Thunder Lizards in Crossbone Isle. It can be sold for 18600 coins. It should be noted that the Vajra Mace is not considered an Artifact, and therefore it cannot be repurchased if sold. * Category:Maces *